Love at First Sight
by yukixed
Summary: It takes a lot of courage for one to be honest with his own feelings. Aomine thinks that way... And so does Kise.
1. Love at First Sight

Love at First Sight

Story by: Yuki

Author's words: This will probably be the longest kurobasu fanfic I will be writing as of now(it's not a oneshot)... I just love the Aokise pairing but can't seem to stop adding angst in the plot no matter how many times I try not to put it in. /cries On side note, this fanfic will be from Aomine's point of view and written according to my thoughts so the further parts of the plot may not be accurate as the original plot has not progressed that far. Also, I'm really sorry as I'm not sure how to paragraph this when uploading to this site since I originally typed it in word doc... /sobs

* * *

_I'll stop looking up to you._

* * *

Says the fella lying down on my bed right now and hugging me from behind.

It's been so long since the match between Kaijou and Touou. The guy who ridiculously left a hole in my heart came to my room and took over my bed while I have to sit on the icy cold floor. Well, who am I to blame? I just had to let him into my house; he was drenching wet and his eyes were swollen. He cried, and I knew that because I made him cry so many times before.

This time, I guess Kise didn't cry because of me.

Aomine felt his heart squeezing in slight unhappiness.

I don't feel mad or anything, I just feel like it's been a long time since we last met. I don't even want to ask what happened between them; he probably won't talk any further about the matter since he's given me a reason for his tears.

Aomine just stared at the television, all the funny jokes and moving images didn't seem to matter; he was just trying to distract himself from paying attention to Kise. He would've gave him a place to seek refuge, cry his heart out, complain all he wanted, pick a fight to vent his anger or even challenge him to basketball, but all Kise did was smile and joke about after telling him that he quarreled with his teammates.

* * *

_I'll beat you._

* * *

Right from the beginning, Aomine had already decided, that Kise would be the one to defeat him or at least, be the one who made him serious about basketball again.

Now that I've lost to Kagami and Tetsu, I feel like I've betrayed my feelings for thinking that way. Ha! As if Kagami could beat me alone without Tetsu…

Aomine recalled the match between Seirin and Touou and then it was cut off by his memories of the times in Teiko.

* * *

_One-on-one!_

* * *

Aomine let out a sigh as he remembered how Kise used to challenge him to one-on-one matches everyday.

I miss how he used to bug me during practice in Teiko, I miss how we used to walk home together, I miss how he used to look at me alone, I miss…

The next words that appeared were jammed and he couldn't seem to go further.

"Aominecchi? Hey, listen to me!"

Aomine forgot Kise was still in his room; he was distracted by his own thoughts. He forgot that Kise was having a one-sided conversation this whole time and didn't respond at all. The last word left his heart abruptly as he looked into Kise's face.

_Him._

_I miss him._

"Uh, yeah, uhm, sorry."

"Sigh… I knew you weren't listening. I was saying, are you going to watch my match against Seirin next week?"

"… Can I say no?"

"Why~? Aominecchi, why don't you want to watch my match?"

"I…"

* * *

_I'll beat you one day!_

* * *

He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he wasn't in Kise's eyes any longer.

"Hey, let's go. One-on-one."

"So sudden?! Aominecchi, you're really unpredictable."

Kise let out a tiny laughter, but Aomine could tell, something was bothering him really badly. But for the both of them, the only thing linking them was basketball. The only way they can communicate, is with basketball.

I will show him again, just who is the one person he should be looking at.

"Kise."

It was the first time I called out his name in a long time.

"You surely haven't forgotten what I told you before, right?"

"Eh?"

Aomine left Kise a message in his eyes.

_The only one who can beat me, is myself._

As I've thought, the only way we can communicate is through basketball. Only when we're playing basketball, will we only concentrate on the game itself and not concern ourselves with other thoughts.

The ball left Aomine's hands again and again, falling through the hoop in a brief moment before it instantly gets snatched by another pair of hands. Many things have changed since the times in Teiko, but he decided not to give up basketball and…

"One more time! I don't care, let's go at it again!"

The person he loves.

"One more—"

"Alright, alright."

Aomine let out a chuckle, only to receive a shocked expression in return.

"Hmm? What? Is there something on my face?"

"Smile…"

"What?"

"That was the first time you smiled like the first time we met after middle school."

He… remembers? The first time we met? How I accidentally threw the ball too hard and went out to find it… Only to realise a bishounen with a face prettier than a girl holding it. I hate to admit it, but for me…

It was love at first sight.

For some reason, Kise's face seemed to be telling him the same thing. Kise was tearing up yet blushing at the same time… Aomine couldn't tell if he was happy or sad at all.

"Kise?"

"You're so mean!"

"Huh? What did I do?!"

"Why must you smile?!"

I didn't get him at all. Why was he crying because I smiled? Crying so badly at that. He covered his face and rubbed his eyes against his sleeves…

"If you don't like my smile, I'll stop smiling."

"It's not that!"

"Then what?!"

Aomine was starting to get annoyed and began to lose his temper…

"Just today… When I got asked about how I felt fighting against Seirin, all I could think about was the fact that I haven't even beaten you yet! Everyone said to just leave it because you're not important now but… I just can't help but get mad! Why did you let someone else beat you before I did?! Why wasn't I the one to make you serious about basketball again?! It's not like I don't want revenge against Seirin, but why?! Your smile tells me you've found the passion for basketball again, but I wasn't the one to make you feel that way!"

Kise continued sobbing after shouting in exasperation. Aomine didn't know he felt that way, and all this time, he thought Kise didn't care about him anymore… Who knew, the reason why Kise cried this time was because of him, again…

I'm such a horrible guy; the person I like is crying because of me but I'm feeling more secure and happy.

He slowly put his hand over Kise's head and ruffled his hair while he looked at Aomine in surprise. It was approaching dusk as the sun lowered its brightness upon their figures which became joined for just one moment. Aomine's lips slowly left Kise's as he whispered into Kise's ears…

"Good luck for your match against Seirin."

He wasn't expecting a response so Aomine turned to leave as Kise stood there, rooted to the ground and crouched down in embarrassment after Aomine was gone.

"Aominecchi… Thanks…"

A week later, despite Aomine saying he wouldn't go to watch Kise's match, he turned up upon Kuroko's request nevertheless.

I admit, it was a great match and both parties were evenly matched.

But as he knocked on the door, Aomine braced himself.

"Aominecchi…"

"Yo, Kise."

The other members of the Kaijou basketball team glared at him. Keh, he never liked them either but this time, he'll let it pass on the account that Kise is in a horrible mood.

"Can we talk?"

Kise nodded with his head down and packed up before saying goodbye to his coach and senpais. Seeing as Kise's legs were shaking and he could collapse any minute, Aomine sent him home before they decided to continue talking.

"We lost…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi. Despite you telling me good luck, despite me practicing the whole week with all the free time I had, I just couldn't beat them… You even specially came to watch the match… I'm sorry."

Aomine could tell through his hoarse voice that he was crying. Kise was never one to hide his emotions well, but when he did, it was painful just watching him suffer alone.

"Kise, I didn't tell you good luck for you to be crying like this. I told you good luck, so that you would be able to fight Tetsu without any worries. Whether you win or not, I wouldn't be disappointed because you will be the one to defeat me, won't you?"

"Aominecchi…"

Kise hugged Aomine tightly, crying his heart out from his defeat. Aomine hugged him tightly in return as Kise cried against his chest. Seeing Kise in such pain made Aomine's heart squeeze in bitterness while a silent tear left his eye.

This idiot, how much more does he have to make me suffer?

I can't help but follow him with my eyes wherever he is.

_If my eyes can't follow him, my heart will._

After Kise calmed down, he fell asleep soundly. Seeing as his legs were in slight pain from overdoing it, Aomine carefully took a pail of warm water and massaged his legs while he slept.

Our relationship changed from comrades to enemies, do I have the courage to take the next step and make him stay by my side again?

Just before Aomine left, he kissed Kise on the forehead and left a note on the table.

"Aominecchi?"

By the time Kise woke up, Aomine had long left the room. He carefully picked up the note left on the table as he prepared to call everyone so that they wouldn't worry.

_See you tomorrow._

"Tomorrow? He's meeting me tomorrow?"

_PS: I love you._

Kise's face flushed in embarrassment as he tried not to crush the note. He had no idea what Aomine was trying to do. He wanted to hear Aomine's confession personally but just seeing a note with something like that written had already made it hard to breathe. How was he going to face Aomine next time and what did Aomine mean by 'see you tomorrow'? The very thought of it made Kise's temperature rise as he rolled around the ground in happiness.

The weird thing was Aomine didn't show up. Kise was expecting Aomine to show up at his doorstep or in front of his school perhaps, but he didn't appear at all. Throughout the entire day, Kise stared out of the window to catch a glimpse if he appeared by chance, but he didn't.

"It was a prank afterall I guess… Aominecchi would never say those things to me."

Kise let out a sigh of disappointment as he began preparing for practice.

But at the next moment, he heard the door behind him open.

"Kise."

Aomine really did appear, he did go to Kaijou to see Kise, but why? Kise did not understand the logic behind his actions and his questions of doubt became voiceless words upon opening his mouth.

"I like you, will you come to Touou with me?"

"Eh?"

That was Kise.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Those were the other members of the Kaijou basketball team.

"I want you to be by my side."

"But, Aominecchi… I…"

"No, we will not let you take Kise away from us. He's our ace and our teammate. In the first place… AREN'T YOU THE GUY WHO ALWAYS MAKES HIM CRY?! HOW CAN I BE AT EASE LETTING KISE GO WITH A GUY LIKE YOU?!"

Kasamatsu lost his cool and his eyes were full of rage. It was as if he was the father of a daughter who was going to get married.

"I promise to take good care of him."

"I don't trust—"

As soon as he said that, Aomine bowed down earnestly. It was the first time anyone saw Aomine bow down of his own accord and he was serious about getting Kise to stay by his side.

"Please."

Aomine said with utmost earnesty.

This is the first time I've been so serious about someone… I don't want to let Kise go again like I did once before. If I can, I want to make sure he can't live without me, like how I can't live without him.

Kasamatsu sighed.

"Kise, you decide."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about our team, we'll manage somehow. Just decide, if you really want to follow him. There's no point in you being here if your heart is somewhere else, you know?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai…"

Kise's eyes began to tear up as his wiped his tears off while deciding his answer.

"I..."

* * *

Yuki: Yes, this is the end for the first chapter~ I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting a proper ending instead of a cliff-hanger one. I still have a continuous part two/sequel coming up and some side stories for this series I'm planning to do so yeapp... I really tried my best not to add angst but while typing the first half I realised it was full of angst already. /sobs I'll add more fluffy scenes behind since I support the Aokise fandom despite all the angst which makes me cry like mad sometimes... I'll try to update asap! /waves

Feel free to review or comment!


	2. Because You're My Only One

Author's words: This fanfic will be from Aomine's point of view and written according to my thoughts so the further parts of the plot may not be accurate as the original plot has not progressed that far. Hoho, more is to come~ I wanted to end the main arc in this chapter but it doesn't seem possible in my current state of wanting to write another chapter continuing from this chapter. I did a tiny ImayoshixSakurai hint here in case no one realised.

* * *

Half a year later, Touou High…

"Seconds."

"EHHHHH, WHY ME?!"

This time, there were the cries from two instead of one.

Aomine glared at the both of them in slight annoyance and repeated his words.

"I said, seconds."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The endless echoes of "sumimasen" rang throughout the court as the two ran out to buy extra food. Even the captain, Imayoshi, let out a laugh upon seeing how they had two members who got along so well with the exact same reactions. Nothing had changed from before, but there was just a slight difference with the fact that a new member joined their team.

"Aomine, why must you always be so mean to them?"

"Shut up."

Imayoshi sighed as he pitied the two who always had to buy more food due to Aomine's black hole stomach.

"They made extra bentos for you but you just had to eat THEIR bentos as well and complain it wasn't enough."

"I'm just hungry that's all. What's your problem, Satsuki?"

"Humph."

Momoi was slightly upset with the way Aomine was bullying the two although she was happy that he now made an effort to go to practice and of course, play one-on-one matches with that person just like the times back in Teiko. Momoi was relieved that he was back to normal again since the match against Seirin.

"We're back!"

The two panted as they sweated from running back with two big bags of food. The rest of the basketball team patted them on their head for their good work and had set aside some supplies before Aomine finished them all.

Stop touching him. He's mine.

Aomine couldn't help but feel jealous as the others patted the blonde on his head, but he knew he couldn't show it so obviously despite the others doing it on purpose because they knew he would get angry.

Not to mention squeals from outside the court by the girls in the school were adding oil to the fire; Aomine was already crushing his can of soda in an attempt to stop himself from raging. It was hard for anyone to take their eyes off the new member of the Touou basketball team, Kise Ryouta.

"I can't believe it, Kise Ryouta really transferred to our school!"

"Kyaaaaa! He's so hot!"

"Oh my god! He's looking this way!"

Are you kidding me? Argh, why is it people can't leave this guy alone?! I asked him to join our basketball team so we could be together, but this is really getting on my nerves. Isn't this a test of my patience?! Kise, you… If only he wasn't THAT good-looking…

Aomine began to sulk a little. But the Kise he knew was good-looking, a crybaby and a stubborn guy who refused to give up. In the end, Aomine still came to accept everything of Kise and was prepared to do anything to make Kise his… That was how strong Aomine's resolution was when he decided to go to Kaijou and ask Kise to join him as comrades on the same court.

Kise left Kaijou and joined Touou after Kasamatsu had decided that Kise's happiness was more important rather than having his heart somewhere else while playing for the Kaijou basketball team.

"Kise."

Aomine called out in slight discontent. As Kise turned behind in surprise, Aomine kissed him. It was a light kiss on the lips but effective enough for the girls at the door to run off in embarrassment upon seeing their idol kiss another guy. But Aomine didn't expect the consequences of his actions which would be later revealed in the near future…

"Aominecchi! You… That… I…"

Kise stuttered as he spoke because he didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed to the point where he wanted to dig a hole and hide himself in it. Imayoshi and the other members just gave them the "it's alright" sign as they continued preparing for practice since they were pretty much used to it. Besides, they weren't the only one doing it; Sakurai seemed to have gotten an idea of what to do when girls targeted Imayoshi the next time. Momoi stared at them and chuckled; they had two pairs of idiot couples in this team but despite all their lovey-dovey-ness during practice, they became a totally different person on the court.

"Aominecchi, today—"

"Let's one-on-one, right?"

Aomine's smile received a blushing face from Kise in return; no matter how many times Aomine smiled, it still didn't fail to make Kise's heart skip a beat. Many thought that Aomine was probably a playboy who only loved breasts but when it came to Kise, he was unexpectedly gentle. Aomine wasn't one to be romantic but he still did his best to keep Kise happy.

I mean, Kise does have a cute crying face but no, I prefer his smiling face. Ah, but every part of him is cute and he can be a real blockhead when it comes to how much attention he's getting although I admit, he does deserve the attention. Kise is naturally talented at everything but I know he really puts in effort to improve when it comes to basketball. But if there's something which upsets me, it's how many love letters he receives a day and how the girls in our class are all over him when I ask him out for lunch. Can't those annoying flies just disappear…

Aomine began grumbling in his heart as he forcefully dunked the ball in the hoop.

"Something the matter?"

Kise seemed to have realised that Aomine was upset over something.

"Aominecchi, you promised to be honest with me."

"I'll tell you after practice."

Aomine gave up as soon as Kise spoke. He was just afraid that Kise would find that he was being too possessive and hate him for it. It's not that Aomine couldn't make Kise his by force but that would mean that Kise was going to cry again… Everytime Kise cried, it seemed to be because of him and it made Aomine was beginning to feel the pinch of seeing the person he loved cry.

"Aominecchi… You've been sitting in my room for an hour, are you going to talk?"

"…"

"Hey, talk."

"Wait, uwahhh!"

Kise pushed him against the bed and sat on top of him. His face was serious; if Aomine wasn't going to tell him anything, Kise would force Aomine to say it.

"… I don't like girls staring at you."

"And?"

"I don't like the other teammates touching you."

"What else?"

"I get jealous when girls start touching you, I hate it when you get overflowing love letters in your locker, I hate it when you look at someone other than me... Stop making me say everything."

Aomine's voice began to tone down as soon as Kise forced him to blurt out everything bothering him. Surprisingly, Kise began pouting and glared at him.

"Yesterday, An-chan from the class beside ours confessed to you, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Last week three third years offered to be your sex buddy, right?"

"What?"

"I know just how many girls confessed to you so don't you dare tell me that I'm not looking at you; I'm always watching you."

Aomine begin to laugh, it was a laugh of happiness. His "wife" was jealous too, he wasn't the only one.

"But I told them, I have someone I love already."

"You won't cheat on me, right?"

"Never."

Aomine kissed Kise on the lips while holding him in his arms. This time it was Kise's turn to be pushed against the bed. He smiled innocently, slowly locking his arms around Aomine.

Kise, I won't betray you.

_Because you're my only one.  
_

* * *

Yuki: Thank you to all readers~ I know perhaps this makes Aomine sound damn cute but ASDF- I JUST WANNA ADD FLUFF LIKE MAD. /shot Hoho, finally a chapter without angst but I'm thinking of continuing this series and this would probably be the second last chapter of the high school arc since I'm planning to write a lot more with all these crazy ideas of mine.

A big thank you to Niez and akashi's wife for reviewing the previous chapter. Sorry I couldn't reply to your comments directly cuz there wasn't a function for me to reply Q^Q

To Niez: It's sort of like a proposal yes~ But it's not the official. /hints Yeap, for once I decided to make Aomine run after Kise since it's usually Kise making the move so I decided to make Aomine go for it this time!xD

To akashi's wife: YESSSS I WROTE SO MUCH FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER HOHOHO, MORE TO COME. /bricked On side note, I'm surprised you know is I write one LOL


	3. One Way or The Other

Author's words: This fanfic will be from Aomine's point of view and it isn't the last chapter. This is the end to the high school arc and will be continued in the university/future arc.

* * *

"Aominecchi, over here!"

Before we knew it, spring arrived and it had reached our day of graduation.

Throughout the times in Touou with Kise, I received a lot more than I could give. The fact that I could even graduate was Kise's credit for willing to spend time with me to study for the exams; I wouldn't study even if Momoi asked me to. I know I sound biased, but I have my own selfish reasons for letting him spend time teaching me my homework and studying with me for the university entrance exams.

Well, if I let Kise teach me, he _has_ to spend time with me, right?

Wait, don't hit me, I know it sounds disgusting and unlike me, but I do feel happy that Kise came to Touou. If I had to say one disadvantage, it'd be that we both get jealous too easily.

Things have taken a weird turn since the girls saw us kissing; they started requesting that we do intimate actions in front of them. Normally, I wouldn't care but now that they were requesting it, it was awkward, very awkward. No change on the fact that Kise's locker is flooding with love letters, but that problem's been solved; he promised to reject every single one of them.

"Aominecchi, hurry up! Let's take a photo~ Say 'Cheese'!"

Even on the day of graduation, Kise wanted to make the best of the last day of high school. He put his arm over Aomine, showing his brightest smile which would be printed upon as a photo they wouldn't forget; it was the last day they were officially "dating".

It wasn't that Kise and Aomine had to break up but they realised, days before graduation, that they had to end this relationship, _one way or the other_.

Kise had his image as a model to uphold and Aomine was a rising star in the world of basketball. Although they had applied for the same university, the both of them were unsure of how this relationship would continue.

It didn't take much for the words to be forced out of each of their mouths, for they themselves knew; it was time to end things before this long holiday upon graduation.

The words left both their mouths at the same time. As the sakura petals clouded their vision, they could see a smile forced upon their separation. It was a smile to make the other feel at ease, but it hurt.

_This is the end, so don't cry._

Kise softly murmured into Aomine's ear as they walked away from each other.

_This is the end, I won't cry._

Shimmering beads of liquid fell as Aomine said those words.

Kise was no longer there.

* * *

Yuki: I'm really really sorry for writing such a short and angsty ending to the high school arc but as I typed, it just somehow ended up like that.(perhaps because I was reading aokise angsty fanfics before this) I wanted to show how Kise and Aomine matured; it is precisely because they have matured that they cannot turn a blind eye to their actions and the people who care about them(parents etc). It may seem like the end now BUT be assured this won't be the last of this series because there is a university/future arc. I had a few scenarios I wanted to write and I contemplated on whether to put it in the high school or university/future arc so yeappp... And as you might've realised, the front starts out really sweet but becomes really down after that mainly because Aomine is recalling their times in Touou as he knew they both prepared to break up in the end.

A big thanks to the reviews from new readers, I hope I manage to update soon(if school doesn't pile too much work on me) and pull away from this angsty last chapter of the high school arc. /sobs


	4. Awake, Dear Heart

Author's words: This fanfic will be from Kise's point of view and is the first chapter of the university/future arc.

* * *

One year later, at a certain university…

"Ryouta, did you see? That guy, Daiki, he got nominated by the coach to join the national team!"

"Ahhh, I guess Aomine must feel glad then."

Since their last meeting during high school graduation, things had never been quite the same again. Kise and Aomine had totally cut off all ties with each other; they were now merely classmates and comrades on the court, nothing more. They stopped hanging out with each other as they decided it was for the better. Even if they happened to hang out, it would be because the generation of miracles were meeting up or that their classmates were having a gathering.

_"Aomine", huh…_

Kise felt his heart squeeze in pain.

It's been one year, but I still can't seem to call him like I did back then. That decision back then was for the better so I can't turn back, not now, not in the future.

He clutched his chest slightly and closed his eyes. Aomine stopped calling his name since they broke up but Kise didn't blame him; they were both hurting and hiding their feeling. It took a lot for them to look at each other with a straight face; to pretend they had never dated, never broke up, never loved the other party was more painful than any punishment they could possibly receive.

If only I was a girl, none of this would have happened. I didn't want to leave him, not at all.

_Aominecchi…_

Kise quietly called out that distant name in his heart. They were so near, yet so far. As a matter of fact, after the day they parted, Kise locked himself in his room and cried for weeks before resuming his modeling work.

His manager raged, his parents cried, his friends were worried, Kuroko called, Akashi sent him letters, Murasakibara left some snacks at his place, Midorima gave him a few lucky items, Kasamatsu raged over how his precious "daughter" was mistreated, Imayoshi had a short talk with him to let it go and Sakurai gave him a voodoo doll.

All Kise did was thank them with blank expressions; he couldn't feel anything at all. He didn't want to be pitied; Kise was sure Aomine was hurting as much as he was because their break up was something they both consented to. Unwillingly and bitterly consented to.

Momoi visited Kise as well, she was rather taken aback by their decision to break up and she of course, didn't mention a thing about Aomine.

"Ki-chan, why did you consent to it?"

She asked him the same question many times, but Kise didn't answer.

_It was for the best._

That was true, it was a proper answer, but Kise himself, didn't want to admit that it was for the best. How is anything the best with both of them hurt and suffering, running away from each other and cutting off all ties?

Pretend to be friends? Act the same way they did before they got together?

I just can't do it. It'll just hurt more.

Kise's world had turned black and white, inside his mind resounded his silent cries and the world just stared back at him, moving on every single day with his memories withering with tears of sorrow. He was regretting it, but he wouldn't step out of the cage titled "it's for the best".

_Aominecchi, Aominecchi…_

His weak voice was calling out endlessly deep inside of him.

"Kise."

A familiar voice called out from behind him just before he stepped into the classroom. Kise turned behind carrying the slightest bit of hope, but it wasn't who he imagined to be.

"Haizaki… kun."

"Can we talk?"

Kise nodded as they both left the classroom.

Their silent footsteps were proof of the approaching storm.

_"Awake, dear heart, awake. Thou hast slept well. Awake."_

* * *

Yuki: I know it's still angsty since I'm now writing from Kise's point of view and I know the progress is slow as school just reopened last week for me. Thank you for all the reviews/comments, I enjoyed reading them. I'll be sure to add fluff in soon, SOON. Sorry to everyone who got a rude shock from the previous chapter. /sobs I'll try to update once a week at least~ The last line of the fanfic was basically a line from Shakespeare's "The Tempest" and I have a thing for philosophical stuff and poetic descriptions so yeah... LOL. Feel free to comment/review and such. Until next time~


	5. Now or Never

Author's words: This fanfic will be from Kise's point of view and is the second chapter of the university/future arc.

* * *

Trailing behind Haizaki, Kise began to feel slightly uneasy. It was Haizaki who disliked him the most back in Teiko after all; Kise couldn't comprehend why he would want to talk now. At least, well, it wouldn't be a nice talk. Ever since Haizaki went to university, either by some coincidence or fate, they ended up in the same university, he dyed his hair back to grey and changed his hairstyle back to the one he used to have in Teiko.

* * *

_I'll stop looking up to you._

* * *

Now, I'm back to square one, aren't I? I chased behind him trying to catch up to him and stand by his side, but now, I'm the one pushing him away. As if the distance between us wasn't far enough; he's not even within my reach right now.

_This is for the best._

Kise kept on reminding himself, constantly repeating the same words over and over again in his heart. If only he was a girl, he wouldn't have to consider what their parents would think. If only he was a girl, their future wouldn't be so dim. If only he was a girl, he would never leave him.

But Kise let go of the hand that was reaching out to him.

"… se. Hey, Kise?"

Haizaki had been calling out to Kise non-stop since they reached the gymnasium but Kise didn't respond at all. Haizaki sighed and looked around his surroundings slightly nervously before calling out to him again.

"Ryouta."

This time Kise looked up; it was the first time Haizaki called him by his name during the time they were in university.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Haizaki scratched his head awkwardly, hesitating whether to speak his mind. After moments of silence, he finally started talking.

"I'm not one to play cupid but you and Aomine…"

"…?"

"I'm just saying, you guys should just get together again."

"It's none of your business."

"To be honest, I wouldn't have given a crap considering all these is none of my business but if it's going to affect our basketball team, that's partially my business."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Aomine told the coach, that he wasn't going to join the national team if you weren't in it."

"?!"

"Even an idiot like you should know what that means; you have the strength of a regular, but you haven't been attending practice that often. Not to mention, you haven't played any official games this year. What are you trying to do?"

"I…"

"Are you giving up on basketball?"

Haizaki said the words he didn't want to hear.

"In that case, I'll steal it away from you again."

"What?"

"I'll steal Aomine away from you."

"Haizaki—"

"You should know, I don't give a crap about what's fair or not, whether you're having quarrels and need time to make up. I don't give, I take."

"I—"

"Besides, do you have the right to stop me? You guys broke up, right?"

The hand Kise was reaching out to stop Haizaki froze. He was right, Kise had no right to stop him; he let Aomine go.

"You should come to tomorrow's practice if you want to make a clean break or at least, try your very best to make sure he'll still choose you over someone else."

Haizaki turned and left while cursing slightly for some unknown reason leaving Kise to clench his fist as his nails sunk deep down his skin. His tears began to fall uncontrollably.

What should I do? Aominecchi…

Endless echoes of his helplessness resounded in his heart.

To convey his feelings to Aomine without words and perhaps, put behind his worries and excuses of "it's for the best", there is only one way.

* * *

_I know you better than anyone else._

* * *

But I'm not so sure about that anymore. In the past, I would joke around about you definitely choosing me over the others and you did. But now, I don't even have the confidence to believe you will choose me anymore.

_I have to make a choice._

It was time he started getting serious about basketball again; he wasn't going to let go of what was precious to him again. Kise picked up the basketball in heaps of trash buried in his room and put on the jersey from back then when they were always fighting together side by side. It was a feeling of nostalgia.

Approaching the nearby street basketball court, Kise made his choice.

_It's now or never._

The next day at practice came as a surprise to all except Haizaki when Kise appeared; even Aomine didn't expect him to come.

"Ki… se."

"Aominecchi, let's have a one-on-one."

"What?"

"Let's settle this now, once and for all."

"You suddenly turn up after disappearing so long and suddenly ask me to play with you? What's your problem—"

* * *

_If I'm admiring, I can't surpass because deep within the heart that hopes for victory, I keep on wishing that he won't lose. That's why I'll quit admiring you._

* * *

Kise closed his eyes as he remembered his own words.

"Let's settle this."

At the blow of the whistle, gasps emerged from the other members of the basketball team. So _this _was the clash between the Generation of Miracles; the copycat and ace of the Teiko basketball team. Both of them weren't going easy on each other at all because they knew one slip up could easily cause the tables to turn. It had been a long time since anyone saw Kise play basketball; he hardly even touched the ball since he broke up with Aomine. But despite all those things that happened, he was now smiling; as he thought, this way the best way to communicate with Aomine.

The match ended with a one point difference but even as he lost, Kise was happy to find his passion for basketball back again. Aomine was the one who took the first step the last time, so it was his turn now, wasn't it?

"Aominecchi."

"…"

Aomine was still pretty uncertain of the situation; it had been a long time since Kise called him "Aominecchi".

"I'm sorry but, will you go out with me?"

"… Wait, uh, I think I heard something wrongly. Can you say it again?"

"Well, this should make it easier to understand."

Kise let go off the ball and placed his lips upon Aomine's, it was a soft light kiss but at the same time, a sweet poison which seeped into Aomine's heart like a curse to bound him to Kise.

"What I mean is, will you marry me?"

Kise softly whispered into Aomine's ears. It didn't matter whether it sounded like the devil's words but he was going to tie Aomine by his side no matter what.

Aomine gaped at him in shock, then burst out laughing, crying, then falling on the ground. Normally, people would think he was crazy but knowing his character…

"Dai-chan is happy, right?"

Momoi popped out from behind the doors of the sports hall.

"Your tried your best too, Ki-chan."

Kise scratched his head, then blushed slightly after realizing awkward stares from the people around them.

"This time, you won't leave me again, won't you? No more excuses of what's for the best , right?"

"I could say the same to you."

It took a long while, but for the two hands which lost their warmth, they were now reunited again. Haizaki chuckled as Kise turned to look at him.

"Sorry, but I won't be giving Aominecchi to you."

Haizaki burst out laughing as he fell onto the ground for laughing too hard. He couldn't believe that Kise took it for real that he was going to snatch Aomine away; it was absolutely impossible since Haizaki didn't like Aomine.

"No worries, I'll be keeping Shougo in check."

Akashi unexpectedly appeared and Haizaki's faced tensed.

"Akashi— Wait, keep him in check? You…"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Shougo, we're going home, now."

"A- Akashi, I can explain! This isn't what it seems! I just—"

"We're going home, NOW."

A defeated Haizaki began to look like a distraught dog in despair as his face turned green upon imagining what the raging emperor would do to him once they were out of sight.

Kise and Aomine looked at each other before smiling again.

We went one big round but…

_I'm so glad that my first love was you, Aominecchi._

* * *

Yuki: FINALLY, I wrote fluff. Although yeah, there was still angst. Haha... /bricked Ah well, for the time being this is the second chapter of the university/future arc and the next chapter will be the last of this arc before I start on a few side stories generated from this series. Thank you for your support all this time~ I appreciate the comments and reviews. As per usual, I'll try to get the next chapter done in one or two weeks and then we'll start on fluffy side stories ne?

On side note, I hope you guys can give me your opinion on the pairing of MidoTaka or TakaMido. I love this pairing no matter who's the seme but I can't decide on who to be the seme for a fanfic I'm going to write about them. Kindly give me your opinion if you can so I can decide soon and start thinking up ideas!

I'll see you all next time~


	6. Till Death Do Us Apart

Author's words: This fanfic will be from Kise's point of view and wil be the last chapter of the university/future arc. Continuous stories will be side stories from this fanfic including some other pairings.

* * *

It was broad daylight yet they were sleeping in the enclosed dark room where the curtain was drawn. They weren't nocturnal creatures, and they were definitely not vampires but they had just taken a late night flight from Japan to the US. Right beside their bed lay a card of well-wishes from their friends and comrades, dedicated to the newlywed couple: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta.

About a week ago, Kise and Aomine decided to get married. They had just graduated from university and decided to head to the US as the representatives of Team Japan. They were there for training like a temporary overseas exchange but the two had decided to get live there permanently and get married. Their parents had objected to it at first but Kise and Aomine were so insistent that they had no choice but to give in. It wasn't a grand wedding or anything; they arrived in the US without inviting anyone to their "wedding" by just registering their marriage the moment they arrived and having dinner together. Aomine was, however, insistent that Kise was to wear a wedding dress even if he could only wear it in their hotel room and decided to go collect one that Aomine ordered after it was ready.

"Kise, are you awake?"

It was the rare one week off before they had to officially move into the dorms at the training school. Aomine didn't really like the life in the US; Kise was not only famous in Japan but overseas as well. Whenever Aomine disappeared, a bunch of flies would appear around Kise and it started to get annoying after it happened not only once or twice but every single time.

"Aominecchi?"

Kise opened his eyes slowly and snuggled into the blanket again.

"Today's the day of collection."

It was the day the wedding gown that was specially tailor made for Kise was completed. Since they had to go out to pick it up anyway, Kise suggested they went on a date at the same time. Knowing Kise, he would probably like to do those couple-ish lovey dovey things and since they were already married and all, Aomine guessed it wouldn't be such a bad thing to go along with it for once. But no, a phone call ruined it all.

"I'm so sorry, Kise-kun. To call you for a job right after you arrived in the US… I'm sorry."

Unfortunately by some weird coincidence, Kise was called by his new manager in the US to do a shoot… for a wedding suit. Not a gown, fortunately. Aomine would definitely rage terribly if they made Kise wear a wedding dress and publish the pictures.

I'm so sorry, Aominecchi.

Kise's eyes were apologetic as he knew that it was a "special" day to Aomine and the consequences of not being able to go out together was probably not being able to stand at all tomorrow.

Aomine scratched his head while watching the shoot and just sighed; he understood that it was part of Kise's job and he wasn't to be blamed. Apparently what he was angry about wasn't about not being able to go on a date, nor was it because they couldn't collect the dress on the actual day but because the flies flying around Kise were more than usual during the shoot. It would be rude to describe the other models as flies, but to Aomine, they were nothing but annoying pests hanging around Kise.

_"I am watching you."_

Aomine's eyes were constantly fixed on the other models around Kise to make sure they avoided touching him too much. But he didn't know that his gaze, or rather, his glare was making Kise feel uncomfortable.

I'm sorry, Aominecchi. I didn't want this to happen either but it's my first job in US so I can't refuse it.

Kise's inner mind was sobbing and screaming all the thoughts he had; he wanted to eat mille crepe with Aomine, drink the same drink from the same cup with a couple straw, hold hands and walk in the streets, collect the wedding dress and kiss. He wanted to end the shoot as soon as possible so that he could use the remaining time of the day to collect the wedding dress Aomine had been looking forward to the very least.

Just then, the director suggested that Kise wore the wedding dress and crossdressed for the next segment of the shoot and Kise nearly let his eyeballs pop out.

WEDDING DRESS?! NO.

His reaction was almost instantaneous but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

If I HAVE to wear a dress, it'd be for Aominecchi.(and maybe Kurokocchi) Not for a bunch of people I hardly know and most definitely not for the whole world to see me in a wedding dress through the photos. In the first place, why must I crossdress?! I'm not a girl! Can't they just get a female model for this?! Or is this one of those 'we're saving cost so you crossdress' crap?!

The director was insistent and refused to back down. In any case, Aomine wasn't going to let it happen. He had been pissed for a long time now, and all those long term frustrations was making his temper worse. Aomine grabbed Kise on his shoulders and glared at all of the staff in the studio.

"Enough is enough. One more stunt and I'll make sure to beat the crap out of all of you. I don't give crap about legal shits, but this person here is my legally married wife. Crossdress? Don't make me laugh; the only one who can make Kise crossdress is only me."

That instantly blew the minds off every single staff in the studio; they had no idea Kise was married and him being married to a guy was the last thing they'd ever thought happened. But in the director's case, he was simply captivated instantly the moment Aomine lifted Kise onto his shoulders.

"Bravo!"

The director exclaimed and apparently, some photographers had been taking photos since Aomine made his speech. Their weird reaction made Aomine and Kise bewildered as half the studio was instantly stunned and the other, being overly active with all the cameras clicking. Nonetheless, Aomine began mumbling curses of irritance and stomped out of the studio with Kise on his shoulders.

While walking on the streets, they didn't exchange a single word. Aomine was obviously in a bad mood and Kise was distraught at how the shoot turned out today. They arrived at the shop, nonetheless, and Aomine went in to collect the dress while Kise stayed outside to wait for him.

I feel so bad to Aominecchi. As if ruining the date wasn't enough, I almost had to wear a wedding dress in front of others and he got himself photographed. Aominecchi never liked too much attention and thanks to the stupid director, they seem to have stepped on his landmine. I feel horrible…

Kise began to feel guilty and tears began to escape his eyes. He used to really like his modeling job but now, it felt more like a burden since he couldn't even have a proper date with his lover. Walking on the streets together was already attention seeking enough and Aomine would always feel really annoyed whenever Kise took at least an hour to make sure his fans could settle down after getting his autographs, photos and such.

"Kise?"

Aomine walked out of the shop, surprised to see Kise crying.

"Aominecchi! Uhm, you're done?"

"Yeah…"

Kise wiped his tears away and put on a smile. If today had been such a bad day already, he'd rather make it better with by smiling and pretending nothing happened. He held Aomine's hand and they walked back to the hotel, without exchanging words again.

"Say, Kise… You were crying just now right?"

"… No."

"You did. I saw you crying."

"Something got in my eye."

"That's a freaking lame excuse you've got there."

"…"

"In any case, go change into this."

"Now?"

"Now."

Kise was a little surprised; Aomine wasn't one to give up on making sure Kise told him the reason whenever he cried and making him wear a wedding dress out of the blue during "interrogation" was just weird. After changing into the dress in the bathroom, Kise got embarrassed suddenly after realizing how perfect the measurements were; it had been a perfect fit and it wasn't uncomfortable anywhere at all. Carefully, he stepped out of the bathroom only to get a shock by what he saw in front of him: Aomine wearing a suit.

"A-aominecchi... This… W-what…"

"Oh you're done? As I thought, this dress suits you. Hmm… Come over here, right at the empty space beside the bed.""

Aomine smiled a little after seeing Kise in the wedding dress he picked specially for him and directed him to the empty space. Kise was still confused at what was happening; he wasn't expecting Aomine to wear a suit.

"I'm only going to do this once, so listen carefully."

The next moment, Aomine kneeled down on one leg.

"Kise, will you marry me?"

He put a ring onto Kise's ring finger and kissed him on the hand.

"Aominecchi…"

Tears were welling up again.

"I know you proposed to me before in university, but it would only be proper if I proposed to you on my own, wouldn't it? After all, we're already husband and wife. Besides, don't you love things like couple rings and stuff?"

"I…"

Kise didn't realise how much Aomine had been actually looking at him and him alone. He didn't realise how much Aomine was paying attention to the things he liked and of course, never imagined that Aomine would specially buy a wedding ring for him just because Kise mentioned it once that he would like a wedding ring.

"I, Aomine Daiki, take Kise Ryouta to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Will you marry me?"

Aomine repeated his proposal.

"I, Kise Ryouta, take Aomine Daiki to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Without anymore words, Kise bent down and kissed Aomine on the lips. A soft touch on the lips represented their eternal oath and promise to never leave each other again.

Suddenly, Aomine kissed Kise with a little more force and pushed him onto the bed.

"Ah, wearing this is hot, the heat's killing me."

It was the usual Aomine but Kise didn't mind. It wasn't like Aomine to be overly gentle in the first place and Kise already expected this to happen.

"What do you say we take off our clothes?"

Aomine whispered into Kise's ears as he undid his tie slowly before intertwining his fingers with Kise's. Kise nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

_I love you._

They both said in their hearts.

Their love may not be supported by everyone but they knew they had the support of their friends the very least. Beside the bed on the table lay, the well-wishes they cherished.

Kuroko: Aomine-kun, please do not make Kise-kun stay up too late; he has to work. Kagami-kun says to come back to Japan once in awhile so he can play against you again. Kise-kun, stay happy.

Akashi: Daiki and Ryouta, I see you've gotten married early. Either way, don't forget to make sure you don't slack on your training or I'll make sure you do your training by going over to personally supervise you. PS: If Daiki cheats on you, make sure you contact me, Ryouta. I'll make him kneel before you for forgiveness.

Midorima: Aomine and Kise, marriage is a path of obstacles. May you both understand and further mature upon this torturous path. Always remember "Man proposes, God disposes".

Murasakibara: Mine-chin and Ki-chin, remember to eat your meals daily and have snacks. Mine-chin, don't pick on food or you'll end up being scolded by Ki-chin because Muro-chin has been scolding me recently for only eating snacks. Buy me some snacks from the US when you come back to Japan.

Momoi: Dai-chan and Ki-chan, I know you're enjoying your honeymoon now but let me say a few words. Dai-chan, you have to cherish Ki-chan now that you're married. Come back again even if you decide to live in the US. If you're afraid of your parents, just make sure you bring them back a grandson and they won't blame you, I promise.

Haizaki: Just don't ever break up again. Everything seems to go haywire if you guys break up.

Kasamatsu: I'm not going to say anything much. But, Aomine, I'll kill you if you bully Kise.

Imayoshi: It's good to see both of you together since it really worried me back when you guys decided to break up. Come back anytime, we'll welcome you at our place for a good meal or a sleepover; I'm sure Ryou wouldn't mind.

At the end of every single message, there was a common line right at the bottom.

"Have a blissful marriage."

Their future was full of uncertainty, but they had decided to continue walking this path together no matter what may come.

Years later, they returned to the place they grew up in along with 2 pairs of small legs.

"We're back."

* * *

Yuki: I'm late for a week for updating, sorry guys! /sobs Was on a hectic week last week for AFA preparation and it was my assignment week as well but I got to know more Aokise fans so I'm happy~

Well, I'm happy that I got through this last chapter with something longer than usual since I have been writing less recently and hope that you enjoyed it. Perhaps it may be a little confusing about why the director said bravo but I just took it as he's some pervert who doesn't care as long as the product looks good. /shot

I didn't focus too much on why the measurements were perfect for Kise's wedding dress and I'll just say it here that Kise didn't go to have his measurements taken cuz Aomine just gave them to the shop himself.(Aomine knows Kise's sizes. /cough) For the marriage oath, I used the US one instead from wiki cuz it seemed much nicer in this case and I really like the phrase "until death do us apart".

The well-wishes were just extra LOL-factors but I decided to put them in too since I thought it'd look really cute hurrr~ Most of the pairings are hinted in the well-wishes as well.

The two pairs of small legs~ Okay, perhaps most of you guessed. Yes, kids. They had kids. You can think of it as Kise somehow managed to give birth to their own kids(which if I'm not wrong, is possible. I forgot where I read about it.) or you can take it as they adopted kids. Either is fine.

Although this closes the main arcs already and we'll be moving on to the affliated side stories which I will publish in the same series(since it's partially related), I'll just do a side story for their kids probably the next or next next chapter.

On side note, they're not the only ones that got married.(more is to be revealed)

Thank you for all the previous reviews~ Your opinion on MidoTaka or TakaMido is greatly appreciated! Now I have another weird question, do you guys like Haizaki to be uke?(HOHO, I'M BEING EVIL HERE.) And would you all like a short side story on Imayoshi and Sakurai? Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated~

Until next time!


End file.
